


Eerie Nights

by Lurch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top!Michael Myers, bottom!Jake Park, graphic description of rape, minor torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Please, only read this if you are over the age of 18 and are comfortable with the mentioned tags as well as sexual acts between two men.I thank my dear fellow hunter Nathanael for beta-reading this and helping me with grammar!I hereby greet the streamer "TheEntityLeftHand" although I don't think he will ever read this.REJOICE!





	Eerie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Please, only read this if you are over the age of 18 and are comfortable with the mentioned tags as well as sexual acts between two men.
> 
> I thank my dear fellow hunter Nathanael for beta-reading this and helping me with grammar!  
> I hereby greet the streamer "TheEntityLeftHand" although I don't think he will ever read this.  
> REJOICE!

It was eerie on the wasted streets of Haddonfield in this dark, moonless night. The silence was so uncomfortable not even the entity’s dark servants, the crows, dared to make noise.  
As an icy gust of wind hit the teams saboteurs’ pale face he shuddered and released a shallow breath.  
The grass beneath his feet made soft rustling noises, as he silently crept his way forward in order to find yet another meathook to remove from the killers playground. The old, weathered toolbox in his thickly gloved hands shined bright in the light of a nearby lantern, possibly making him an easier target to the yet unknown Killer striding to the streets. In the near distance the saboteur spotted Quentin who quietly worked on a generator. The poor boy was new to this macabre play, not used to the pain and despair they all endured in this neverending nightmare. Jakes lips cracked into a smirk when he saw the teenager connect two wrong wires, causing a loud explosion to echo wide across the area. He was eager to see Quentins reaction to it. But as soon as Quentin had hidden from sight in the grass, pressing his slim body into a stone, there echoed a loud terrified screech from the other side of the street. Jake perked up at the sound ringing in his ears.  
A quick glance was shot towards the cowering, crying brunette before the Saboteur let out a soft sigh and followed to the source of the high-pitched scream from before.  
On the open street Jake started sprinting, soon the cause of Nea’s terrified screams were to be revealed. Her slender form was thrown effortlessly over the Shapes shoulder, struggling to break free from this beasts tight grasp as they neared one of the last few meathooks left.  
As Michael came closer to him - the swedish artist still on his broad shoulders - Jake quickly sprung into action, dashed to the hook and quickly removing the last screw holding it into place.  
As the hook fell down, into the dirt and grass, now useless for the Shapes purpose, Nea finally broke free and waved her hand in a quick 'thank you' to the asian and running off into the park nearby, completely vanishing from sight.  
As soon as the killer had recovered from the shock of his victim escaping his grasp, he decided to chase after Jake instead, roaring when an obstacle connected with his forehead and caused him to stumble backwards a little.  
It was merely a few seconds, enough time for Jake to run and hide behind a few bushes.  
His heart still raced, beating fast and heavily in his chest like a little bunnies, frightened by a fox in the dark of the night.  
The Shape passed him, within so much of an inch of space between their bodies, not seeing the small survivor kneeling the in tall grass, hiding on eye level with the Killers clothed knees.  
A sharp intake of breath from shock and fear was the indicator that gave away Jakes position.  
A grave mistake he thought, mentally scolding himself before jumping to his feet and running off, Michael hot on his heels, bloodlust awakening deep within the mans dark and twisted soul. Jake felt the dark presence close behind, almost looming over his exhausted body. He saw the traitorous red stain in the corner of his eye, a swift sound from metal swinging through air.  
The blade connected with his back, gracefully cutting through fabric and skin alike, leaving a deep gash on the otherwise flawless, pale skin and staining the jacket with a deep shade of red.  
A whimper of pain escaped his soft lips. He quickly pressed them together and bit down on the lower lip hard enough to draw blood.  
A quick glance over his shoulder was enough for him to wince from both pain and fear.  
The monstrous creature was merely a few feet behind him, closing in at a disturbing pace, agitated to have his knife taste more of the saboteurs precious blood.  
As the chase went on, Jake being lucky enough to find obstacle after obstacle to prevent the Shape from getting too close for comfort, the sound of once broken generators springing back to life was clearly heard three times, sprinkled across the whole misty area.  
The hunt, feeling like it would never end, slowly started wearing him out, making his decisions less wise and more sloppy.  
He ended up in the house whose sign read 'Strode Realty' in the front yard.  
Jake hastily ran upstairs, now almost in the Shapes reach, startling Claudette, who unwillinlgy took a blade to her spine for Jake. But Michael did not care about anything or anyone else in this trial anymore. Very well he felt how angry the Killer was with him, sabotaging his every hook, preventing him from offering souls to the great Entity.  
Dodging the next attack from this evil man using a trick David had shown him in an earlier trial, he fell down from a balcony on the first floor and crashed hard into a tree, but landed on his feet and continued to keep Michael Myers busy while his friends managed to repair yet another generator.  
But now, Jake feared, he was out of obstacles to throw - out of possibilities to put distance between them.  
The heartbeat in his chest was almost unbearable, adrenaline shooting through his veins, keeping him on his feet, making him forget the exhaustion and the pain he suffered.  
Running around a corner he bumped into Quentin, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks and staring at the teen in horror. He turned around to move away from Quentin but the Shape was already there.  
It was the second time in that dark night he felt the blade connect with his body. This time it sliced through fabric and skin on his chest, leaving a huge part of his upper body exposed to the icy cold winter air.  
The Saboteur went down, unable to get up again by his own strength. He stared up at Myers, blood running down his lips and chin as the masked man stared at him silently before chasing the shocked Quentin away with a a swift hit to the teens head, cutting his cheek in the process.  
With bitter murmurs Jake looked after the running boy, cursing silently.  
Then he felt a chill running down his spine as Michael grabbed him by the back of his jacket and lifted him onto his shoulders, painfully pressing the wounds into the fabric of the old, musty overall he wore.  
With all his remaining strength Jake started fighting against this unrelenting grasp, but Michael had learned from the earlier mistake that caused him to lose Nea.  
The Killers’ arm was firmly wrapped around Jakes waist, the giant hand placed on his butt and holding onto the belt.  
It was a shameful feeling to be touched by a beast in such a provocative way, but right now there were different horrors for him to worry about.  
Wonder washed over the Saboteur as instead of dragging him into the bloody basement, his body was carried upstairs and thrown down onto the old, ragged mattress that lay in there.  
The last generator sprung to life as the body connected with the floor, air was pressed out of his lungs forcing him to cough heavily.  
The sound of footsteps sprinting up the stairs echoed through the dusty hallway as both Survivor and Killer heard Nea approaching, trying to help the downed saboteur.  
She stopped, silently staring at both men, horror gleaming in her pale blue eyes as she saw the Shape standing so close to her dear friend.  
Worry furrowed the girls brows, she saw next to no chance of assisting her friend in this dire situation. Tightly she gripped the medical kit, gathering every bit of bravery she had in her tiny body and dashed forward, effectively avoiding the Killers devastating hit and in the process slamming a syringe into Jake's leg. The bleeding stopped almost immediately, new found adrenaline rushing through his body, giving him the strength to stand up and run away from the man who stood there, flabbergasted by Nea’s boldness.  
Jake on the other hand had never been this grateful towards the swedish girl, silently praising her while they both ran off towards an exit gate, which was still closed, but Claudette kept pressing down the lever.  
There was a realistic chance of all four of them managing to survive this trial now, Quentin was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding behind bushes. Claudette was done with opening the gate, Nea infront of him would make it for sure and he himself was also able to take a blow thanks to the syringe injected into him by Nea.  
But as he thought that, Jake felt the knife once again connect with his body. This time though, it was different. From behind it plunged itself deep into his lower back, cutting through skin, flesh and muscle, sending him falling down to the ground with a high pitched screech of despair and agonizing pain.  
His fellow survivors all stood in shock, not daring to move an inch.  
“J-Just run!“ cried Jake in a weak voice, hiccuping with tears in his eyes.  
Glancing to his side he saw the burning totem staring straight back a him, mocking him silently with its deathly purpose.  
Nea and Claudete did not move an inch until the Shape started going their direction slowly.  
With one last apologetic look towards their downed friend, they left, guilt deep in their hearts as they knew what agony awaited the Raven, what was their fault for not paying attention to their surroundings. Nea shed a tear as she ran out, furiously cursing herself, cursing the Shape and most of all, the Entity.  
For a moment there was once again only silence, the only sounds breaking through it being the rustling leaves and the survivors hacked breathing, inflicted by agony.  
Then movement. The Shape lifted the Raven up onto his shoulders, the grin of a lunatic hidden behind latex plastered onto his chiseled face.  
Horrified, Jake was brought into the Strode's house again, struggling and fighting, trying anything to break free from this inhuman grasp.  
An explosion sounded in the far distance, signaling the destruction of the hex granting the creature the power of bringing them to the ground with only one devastating stroke.  
So Quentin was still in this trial, maybe he would try to save Jake.  
Hope sparked within the Ravens chest as he heard that sound echoing through his very being.  
The dirty wooden staircase creaked and groaned with each step Michael took as he brought his defenseless victim down into the basement, where the rusty meathooks awaited fresh offerings  
It reeked of blood down there, the walls and ground were painted in a deep shade of red.  
The foul stench made the Saboteur gag and furrow his brows in sheer disgust, yet he feared what was to come.  
Michael lifted him off of his shoulder when he stopped dead in his tracks, as if calculating something within that demented mind of his.  
Instead of offering his prey to the Entity by piercing his shoulder through the sharp ending of the hook, he dropped the other one to the ground, only to force him to stand by pulling painfully on the Ravens hair with brutal force.  
Holding the trusted kitchen knife to the pale throat, Myers now pressed Jakes body into the wall, crushing the survivors body with his own, considerably bigger one.  
With dread, the smaller came to realize that the Killer in front of him was fully erect.  
Suddenly the thought of hanging from this dirty hook by the shoulder blade sounded much more appealing than whatever Michael was planning for him.  
“Anything but that.“ was pleaded in a soft, shaky voice towards the monster, who didn't seem to bother, didn't seem to care.  
Instead, Michael stabbed his blade into the wall, hard enough for it to be stuck in the dirty wooden planks. With now one hand free, the mask made of latex was removed just enough to free the Shapes mouth, now forcing a bruising kiss onto the dreadful youth.  
Jake didn't return the kiss in the slightest, instead trying to turn his head but it was of no use.  
In fact, the struggling and fighting only seemed to encourage the beast to go even further by releasing the grasp on black hair to slide a hand beneath Jakes torn jacket and shirt.  
A cold hand, surprisingly gentle, explored the lower areas of his belly.  
He winced into the kiss as fingers stroked the wounds, pain once again infiltrating the exhausted body, increasing the want and need to shed tears even more.  
The sensations in here were too much for his senses, the stench, the touches, the pain and the sight of this thing touching him in such a way, all of this mixed together in such utter disgust that it made him grow nauseous.  
Fingers ghosted over his bruised, shivering body in such a gentle manner that Jake wondered if he was imagining things. A soft whimper escaped his now swollen, reddening lips as the unwanted hand traced further along his body, exploring every tiny bit of stark white skin in the damp light of the gross basement.  
As the man pressed on, Jake felt bile rise in his abused throat. No one should ever be touched in such a gruesome way, touched far beyond sexual harassment.  
With a sudden movement his body was jerked around and slammed into the wall in such a violent manner, for a moment he only saw stars as the air was forced out of his lungs.  
The Shape’s hand held down Jake’s head, grabbing a fistfull of hair to steady the body while the other huge hand got a hold of the saboteurs waistband, exposing the well-shaped buttocks to stinking air.  
A cry of fear escaped Jake, who by now seriously feared for his virginity as Michael simply forced the younger one to hold still, one hand groping the naked flesh.  
Furiously Jake tried his best to escape the creature's painful grasp, yet the only result were ripped out strands of raven hair now loose within Michael's calloused hand.  
From the corner of his eye, Jake saw the Entity's spider like legs lurking from within the shadows, hidden behind wooden planks in the very corner of the basement.  
With a sickening feeling deep down in his guts, the Raven came to realize a horrifying truth.  
The Entity had its little twist in this whole, completely absurd scenery, made the Shape force himself on Jake and watching everything with a disgusting interest.  
Jake squeezed his eyes shut and let out a dry sob. The Entity rarely interfered with the hunting grounds, except for the sacrifice, but on the very rare moments it did, it never turned out good for any of them, hunters and prey alike.  
“Michael, please.“ Jake whispered, now directly addressing the groping killer.  
For a brief moment, the masked man stopped and looked at Jake with this dead, empty eyes of his.  
Only to continue by shoving a dry finger into Jakes virgin hole, making the Saboteur shriek in pain.  
Michael bent down slightly to kiss Jakes shoulder blade, gently ghosting his lips over the soft, warm skin. It was such a bizarre contrast to the pain and force, it felt unreal, like it wasn't even happening.  
Jake had to stifle a moan when the Shape brought his teeth down on his skin in a loving manner, as if to distract from the pain in his ass.  
The younger male could not hold back tears any longer, he did not want to enjoy this.  
The pain had been more welcome than the pleasure, which slowly but steady started to overtake his mind as it was about to drift away.  
Cheeks reddened with shame as Jake felt his cock grow into a half-erect state from the carassing, touches and soft nibbling by Myers.  
Suddenly Michael let go of the raven hair and pressed his now free hand down on Jakes shoulder, bending the boy into a deeper angle before opening the zipper of his workman overall, revealing thick muscle, hidden under a tight, white T-Shirt which was quickly disposed into the nearby corner, leading to the stairs. But the toned, wellworked body was not the only thing this undressing revealed.  
Jake froze in horror when he saw the thick, veined and just very slightly crooked cock, already leaking precum from the tip, making it glisten wet in the damp lights.  
Without further waste of time, Michael went down onto his knees, licking over his prey’s tight entrance a few times before – still on his knees - shoving his finger back inside.  
This time though, it was a little bit softer, making Jake whimper in a mixture of pain and unwanted pleasure.  
After three fingers could move in and out of the Prey, Michael pulled them out with a swift motion, finally standing straight up again.  
Jake was a crying, moaning and whimpering mess by now, full of terror of what was yet to come.  
In a bruising grip, the Shape grabbed the Ravens hips, repositioning his cock before pressing his tip against the wet, open entrance. Betrayed by his own body, Jake gritted his teeth.  
Slowly the tip was pushed past the thick ring of muscle, already making insides burn, possibly injuring them as well. Tears streamed down pale cheeks, fingers grasped wood as hard as humanly possible in order to get at least something to cling to, to keep him in reality and preventing him from drifting off too far. He did not want the pain to numb, did not want to make room for pleasure, which was – as well as the pain – no longer endurable.  
A thin line of blood ran down between his shaking legs, which were about to give in.  
But as they finally bent a strong arm wrapped around Jake's throat and pulled him up against the Shape’s exposed broad chest, forcing the Raven's head into a painful angle. From under his mask the creature looked down on his victim, a faint but cruel smile plastered onto his face as he shoved himself inside a little deeper, making Jake cry out in pain once again.  
From now on Michael kept penetrating the prey with his thick cock with brutal thrusts, pumping in and out of the abused hole with an inhuman pace.  
The hand holding Jake's hip held him in place with a bruising grip, leaving deep red finger marks in a extreme contrast against the stark white skin. The other hand pressed down onto the Saboteur's throat, cutting off the air supply for his lungs and slowly suffocated him.  
Just before he lost consciousness his throat was released again. Jake coughed and sucked in the needed oxygen with greed.  
Michael now was buried up to the pubes within his victim's body, their balls slapped together with each agonizing thrust.  
Many tears later, the Shape finally shot his cum inside the crying mess of a man in front of him. Pushing as deep inside as humanly possible, the thick cock released the salty liquid within the raw inner walls.  
Immediately after the Killer's penis was flaccid again, he released Jake by simply letting him drop down to the dirty ground where said one just curled up into a whining lump.  
Myers huffed, pulled latex mask and clothes back in its place before he left.  
Without even one last glance towards the Survivor, Michael climbed up the stairs that lead into the building's desolate living room.  
Jake on the other hand made his way outside in a crawling state, each meter painful with droplets of blood creating a trail so easy to follow.  
About halfway to freedom, someone came running towards him with a bright red medkit in their hands. It was Quentin, who apparently had spent his time in search for medical supplies.  
“Jake, I’m so sorry...I...I didn't think he would...“ the younger one began, but was cut off by a soft whine from his fellow survivor.  
“Just get me out, Quentin.“  
The teen nodded and pulled his friend up into a standing position, an arm around the waist to steady the shaking man a little. Jake winced in discomfort as Quentin's hand touched the fresh bruise by accident.  
Together they actually managed to get through the exit gate, but at a slow pace.  
As they finally arrived back at the camp, both men were hurt and exhausted.  
Except for David, who sat under a nearby tree, all other survivors were sound asleep in their sleeping bags. As soon as David saw the horribly injured Jake, he sprung up and came over to them to help supporting his unstable friend. “What happened?“ He whispered at Quentin, who simply looked at the Englishman with haunted eyes.  
Jake pulled away from Quentins arms and fully embraced his David, shaken by thick sobs that escaped his throat. “Hey, hey Jake, honey. What happened?“ The british man was alarmed at how shaken his boyfriend looked. Carefully the two guided the bloody Asian to the campfire, where by sheer luck no one else was around. Everyone was either asleep or out on another trial. Nea and Claudette were somewhere in the nearby woods on a run for firewood.  
The situation was way more bizarre than anything else they had seen so far in here. It frightened David to his very core to see his dearest lover in such a devastated state. Jake always seemed so extremely calm, unbreakable in every way.  
They sat down at the campfire, Jake winced when he sat down on the log but remained quiet otherwise.  
With a sharp look from David, Quentin hastily left the couple alone and retreated to the woods as well.  
Strong but gentle arms wrapped around Jakes shaking body with so much care, it almost immediately calmed him down and reduced his full blown crying fit to a couple of soft hiccups and tears.  
They just sat there in silence, embraced in each others arms as Jake closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.  
He was home, away from the horrors of Haddonfield.


End file.
